The Gamer Prodigy
by Ming the 2nd Strongest Hitman
Summary: Boruto [The Lone Gamer], [The Pure One] dan seorang [Hyūga]. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mentoleransi perbatan Naruto yang menurutnya ketelerlaluan, dia lalu pergi untuk mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ataukah dia akan terjebak dalam rumitmnya dunia SHINOBI? RnR


"Apa ini?"

Terlihat di sana, Boruto dan ayahnya Naruto berhadapan satu sama lain. Di tengah Arena. Naruto memegang lengan anaknya, menaikkannya sedikit, lalu terlihatlah sebuah alat mirip _Armguard_ terpasang dan tersembunyi di antara lengan dan jaket hitamnya.

"I-ini.. " Boruto kehabisan kata-kata.

"Alat ninja dilarang di ujian ini.. " Naruto memandangi anaknya yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau menggunakan alat yang menggunakan Chakramu sendiri." Naruto menoleh ke arah Lee, yang menjadi wasit di babak final ini.

"Lee. Boruto di diskualifikasi, umumkan bahwa Shikadai pemenangnya!" Naruto sedikit berteriak, lalu memandang anaknya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boruto di diskualifikasi, karena memggunakan alat ninja illegal. Shikadai pemenangnya!" Seru Lee, lalu di sambut penonton ricuh. Kecuali. Para Rookie. Hinata. Dan Himawari.

 _ **PING!**_

 **《** **Misi: Ujian Chuunin** **》** **[Gagal]**

Sebuah Panel pentagram muncul di samping Boruto, tapi dia terlalu sibuk memandangi tanah untuk melihatnya.

"Kau di diskualifikasi, karena tidak mengikuti aturan." Naruto sedikit mendekat, mengambil Hitae-ate milik Boruto, lalu memegang pundak Boruto. "Kita bicara nanti"

Dengan itu mata Boruto melebar. Dengan cepat dia menepis tangannya ayahnya, menatap matanya bukan dengan sedih. Tapi. Benci.

"..Bicara nanti?.."

"BICARA NANTI!?" Dengan teriakkan itu semua, di podium bungkam. 'Boruto..' 'Boru- _kun_..' ' _Nii-chan_ ' itu lah isi pikiran para Rookie, Hinata dan Himawari.

"APA KAU PUNYA WAKTU HANYA UNTUK BERBICARA!? BAHKAN KAUPUN JUGA TIDAK AKAN PUNYA WAKTU HANYA UNTUK MELIHAT ANAKMU BERTAMBAH UMUR SAAT HARI ULANG TAHUN!.. "

"..KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMPUNYAI WAKTU HANYA UNTUK MENGURUS KELUARGAMU!.." Dengan teriakkan itu air matanya mengalir deras.

"..KAU BAHKAN JUGA MENGIRIM KAGE BUNSHIN UNTUK MERAYAKAN HARI ULANG TAHUN HIMA! APA KAU MASIH BISA BERPIKIR BAHWA KAU ITU ORANG TUA YANG BAIK!.." Lalu Boruto tak sengaja mengalirkan Chakranya, ke matanya. Berpendar biru gelap.

"..APA KAU HANYA MEMBENTUK SEBUAH KELUARGA HANYA SEBAGAI STATUS SAJA!?" Dan..

 _ **SLAP!**_

Sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring, akibat sebuah tamparan terdengar di seluruh podium.

Tangan Naruto tergantung sedikit membengkok. Wajah Boruto oleng ke samping, sebuah jejak panas berwarna merah tampak jelas di pipinya. Poninya menutupi matanya. Tapi setelah itu..

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Karena sebuah peristiwa spesial [Kau terkena pukulan], Skill [** _ **Endurance**_ **] telah diciptakan!]**

 **[Endurance (Passive)| Lvl 1/100 Exp: 0.00%]**

 **[Skill sederhana yang berfungsi untuk meningkatkan ketahanan tubuh.]**

 **[(Passive) Menambah +10 VIT.]**

 **[Skill [Endurance] telah naik 1 Level.]**

 _Ehh?_ Mata Boruto melebar.. lagi. Sebuah (Lagi) pentagram berwarna biru transparan muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. Tapi, itu tidak membuat kemarahannya menjadi hilang.

"Pergi. Kita bicara nanti." Ucap Naruto. Boruto berbalik dan melangkah perlahan menjauhi Naruto. Tapi, dia berhenti..

"Nani mo iwazu (Sebaiknya jika ku menangis).."

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Karena Anomali tubuh [Tekanan Emosi], Skill [Kyo Byakugan] telah diciptakan!]**

 **[Kyo Byakugan (Active)| Lvl 1/100 Exp 0.00%]**

 **[Byakugan yang telah diaktifkan saat mendapat tekanan Emosi terpuncak dan kekosongan di hati, membuat Doujutsu Byakugan berevolusi menjadi Kyo Byakugan (Byakugan Kekosongan).]**

 **[(Active) +10% DEX saat di aktifkan]**

 **[(Passive) +10.5 DEX per naik Level.]**

 **[(Passive) +1% SPD per naik Level.]**

"..Naketara ii ne (Tanpa mengeluarkan suara).." Dia mulai berbalik lagi, ke arah Naruto. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, tapi wajahnya masih tertutupi poni.

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Karena sebuah peristiwa spesial [Ucapan Menyakitkan], Status [Broken Heart]** **baru telah di tetapkan!]**

 **[Broken Heart]**

 **[Hatimu hancur. Emosi yang tidak stabil. Membuatmu menjadi melemah.]**

 **[(Passive) -5 Semua Poin]**

 **[(Passive)** **-1000 HP Bar dan HP Max]**

"..Namida ga karetara owari (Karena Airmataku tak dapat menetes lagi).." Dengan ini di menunjukkan wajahnya, mata dan air matanya. Mata itu. **Byakugan**! Tanpa urat-urat di sekitar matanya. Warna matanya yang putih jernih bukan Lavender. Pandangan matanya yang kosong. Membuat semua terkejut. Semuanya termasuk Naruto.

"..Nando kizutsukeba (Harus berapa kali aku merasakan sakit).." Dia mulai menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Karena peristiwa spesial [Anomali Byakugan], Status [The Pure One] telah di tetapkan!]**

 **[[The Pure One], Kau adalah seorang Hyūga dengan Byakugan murni, Kau adalah seorang yang telah murni, karena cahaya-mu dengan 'arti yang lain' telah meredup. Menjadikanmu sebuah kepingan baru.]**

 **[(Passive)** **+20 Poin WIS]**

 **[(Passive) +5 Poin INT]**

 **[(Passive) +50% Poin DEX]**

"..Itami o wasureru? (Sebelum aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang sebelumnya)." Lalu perlahan melangkah lagi. Namun..

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Kau telah di usir dari Arena oleh Master Arena (MA). Kau akan keluar dalam tiga detik]**

1.

2.

3.

 _ **FLASH!**_

《Boruto: The Gamer Prodigy》

《Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto》

《Gamer milik Manhwa》

[Warning!]

[M for Save, Gamer!Boruto, OOC!Boruto, TYPO, Strong!OC, **[Jutsu/Skill]** sebagian buatan sendiri, Fantasi menyebabkan kelainan Imajinasi]

[Kalau nggak suka, silakan tekan tombol [Back] atau Close [X].]

《Main Chara》

《-Boruto **Hyūga** \- The Gamer Prodigy》

《-Hikari & Hikaru Minamoto- The Time/Dimension Traveller》

《-Shizuka Minamoto-The Baby of Nature》

《-Sarada Uchiha- Uchiha Prodigy》

《-Uzumaki Family- The **Broken** Home》

~《 》~

Summary: Boruto [The Lone Gamer], [The Pure One] dan seorang [Hyūga]. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mentoleransi perbatan Naruto yang menurutnya ketelerlaluan, dia lalu pergi untuk mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ataukah dia terjebak dalam rumitmnya dunia SHINOBI? RnR~~

 **Prologue: The beginning of Gamer?**

~《 》~

OST Opening

Snorkel - Namikaze Satellite

~《 》~

《"Penderitaan membuatku semakin kuat dan berkembang" [Pain].》

~《 》~

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Kau telah kembali ke Save Point: Bedroom]**

"Apa ini.. game?" Tanya Boruto pelan, dia berada di dalam kamarnya.

 _Apa ini genjutsu? KAI!_

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Butuh bantuan? Ucapkan 'Help Guide']**

"Help Guide"

 _ **PING!**_

 **《** **Help Guide** **》**

 **》** **[Level]** **《**

 **》** **[Status]** **《**

 **》** **[Skill Tree]** **《**

 **》** **[Class]** **《**

 **》** **[Energy]** **《**

 **》** **[Booster]** **《**

 **》** **[Bloodline]** **《**

 **》** **[Save Point]** **《**

"Level, Skill Tree aku sudah tau. Karena sudah pernah memainkan Game RPG.. **[Status]** saja"

 _ **PING!**_

 **》** **[Status]** **《**

 **Status adalah keadaan si dirimu yang bedasarkan STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS dan LUK. STAT dan Title.**

 **-STR atau singkatan dari Strength adalah Poin yang berefek seberapa Damage yang di dapat saat menyerang dengan kekuatan fisik atau dengan senjata, saat STR dan DEX Naik 1, SPD akan naik 0.25.**

 **-VIT atau Vitality adalah Poin yang berpengaruh pada HP dan HPR (HP Regenerasi) dan juga Endurance atau ketahanan.**

 **-DEX atau Dexterity adalah Poin yang berpengaruh untuk menghindari serangan, ke elastisan tubuh dan kelincahan.**

 **-INT atau Intelligence adalah Poin yang berpengaruh terhadap kepintaran, CP dan MP, juga CPR (CP Regenerasi) dan MPR (MP Regenerasi).**

 **-WIS atau Wisdom adalah Poin yang berpengaruh terhadap kebijaksanaan dan juga CC (Chakra Control) dan MC (Mana Control).**

 **-LUK atau Luck adalah Poin yang berpengaruh terhadap keberuntungan dalam atau di luar pertarungan, semakin tinggi Poin LUK semakin meningkatkan jumlah dan Rank Loot (barang jatuh).**

 **-STAT adalah sebuah Anomali tubuh yang bersifat sementara seperti [Speed Boost] yang bersifat pendukung, [Paralyze] yang bersifat parasit atau [Bloodline] yang bersifat permanen, seperti [Byakugan] dan [Rinnegan].**

 **-Title adalah sebuah penghargaan atau sebutan yang di dapat di/pada Event tertentu, yang bersifat pendukung: [Friends of Nature] -50% penggunaan CP/MP untuk Skill berelemen, parasit seperti [Pariah] yang -50% [Reputation] di area tertentu, arau kedua-duanya seperti [Magister] yang +25% MC dan -25 CP.**

"Wow, sangat.. detail." Ucap Boruto, setitik Sweatdrop turun dari kepalanya. Lalu dia menekan **[Class].**

 _ **PING!**_

 **》** **[Class]** **《**

 **Class atau Job adalah pekerjaan atau sebutan untuk seseorang yang mempunyai ke ahlian tertentu Seperti:**

 **-The Gamer: Seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan, yang sebagian besar di gunakan untuk bermain game. Bonus Skill: Gamer Mind dan Gamer Body.**

 **-Sorcerer: Seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir dan memanipulasi [Mana]. Bonus Skill: Incantation, Magician.**

 **-The Profesor: Seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan tentang mesin dan juga [Theory]. Bonus Skill: Theory dan Engineering.**

"Hmm.. jadi begitu." Lalu dia menekan **[Energy].**

 _ **PING!**_

 **》** **[Energy]** **《**

 **Energy di bagi menjadi dua, yaitu Chakra dan Mana.**

 **-Chakra: adalah energi spiritual yang berada di dalam tubuh semua orang, yang bersifat mendasarkan kehidupan. Chakra di bagi menjadi tiga:**

 **》** **Chakra kehidupan: Chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh seseorang untuk kelangsungan hidup.**

 **》** **Chakra Senjutsu: Chakra yang ada di alam, bisa digunakan dengan cara [Absorb] atau [Manipulation].**

 **》** **Chakra Youki: Chakra yang berbentuk tidak memiliki Jiwa namun memiliki akal-pikiran. Contoh; Bijuu.**

 **-Mana: adalah energi yang di bawa sejak lahir. Tapi, jarang sekali seseorang membuka jalur Mana mereka, Mana tidak bersifat mengalir seperti Chakra, lebih tepatnya Mana bersifat menyebar di dalam tubuh dengan berpusat pada satu titik energi yang bervariasi tempatnya tergantung keahlian yang mempunyainya. Seperti [Class] [Knight] yang berada di daerah lengan atau kaki, lalu [Archer] yang berada di sekitar Kepala sampai punggung. Kebanyakan ninja tidak sadar dengan Energy ini, lalu dengan tidak sengaja secara perlahan menutup jalur Mana, dengan membuka jalur Chakra.**

"Mana.. mungkinkah Aku bisa membuka jalurnya? **[Booster]**!"

 _ **PING!**_

 **》** **[Booster]** **《**

 **Booster adalah sebuah fitur untuk pemain yang membutuhkan bantuan untuk menaikkan Poin STAT atau Level dengan cara:**

 **》** **Menggunakan sebuah ACC (Aksesori).**

 **》** **Menggunakan sebuah Potion (Ramuan).**

 **》** **Menyewa jasa seseorang untuk naik BUS (Menaikkan Level bersama-sama seperti; Party).**

"Sebuah fitur yang sangay berguna.. aku berpikir, yang menciptakan ini pasti seorang **[Genius]**." Dia sudah mengert **i [Bloodline]** atau **[Save Point]** jadi di Close Panel itu. Dia lalu ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemarinya sebelum..

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Kau mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang.]**

 **[Open?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

"Siapa?" Ia heran dengan pesan ini. _Ada yang mengirim pesan? Tapi siapa?_ Pikirnya. Lalu ia menekan tombol **[Yes]**.

 **LOADING..**

 **[Dear Gamer]**

 **[Hy Gamer, Kau pasti terkejut mendapatkan pesan ini dariku. Tapi, "Kami" ini bukan orang asing, jadi jangan khawatir. Langsung Ke-Inti-nya saja ya? Aku sudah melihat semua kehidupanmu The Gamer, mulai dari kecil sampai sekarang, mulai saat kau meng-'Idolakan' ayahmu sampai saat ini dimana kau sudah kecewa padanya, aku bahkan sudah melihat saat kau mengaktifkan Byakugan..**

"APA AKU MENGAKTIFKAN BYAKUGAN?!" Belum sempat membacanya sampai akhir. Ia berlari menuju cermin, mengalirkan Chakranya ke matanya. Lalu...

"Byakugan ini tidak sama seperti _Kaa-chan_."

 **..Bwahahaha, pasti kau tidak menyadarinya saat kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, kau mengaktifkannya. Jika ingin melihatnya ucapkan "Status"..**

" **[Status]**!"

 _ **PING!**_

Sebuah Panel berbentuk pentagram lain muncul..

 **[** **Boruto** **Uzumaki-Hyūga | Lvl 28 | Exp 59.07%]**

 **[Class: The Gamer]**

 **[Title: Genin (+10% Exp saat Misi)]**

 **[Affiliation: Konohagakure no sato]**

 **[HP: 3019/5746]** **\- 1000 = [2019/4746]**

 **[CP: 916/8258]**

 **[MP: 2000/2000]**

 **STR: 56 (-5) (+5) = 56**

 **VIT: 86 (-5) (+10) = 91**

 **DEX: 78 (-5) (+15.6) (+39) = 132.6**

 **INT: 67 (-5) (+10) (+5) = 77**

 **WIS: 12 (-5) (+20) = 27**

 **LUK: ? (-5) = ?**

 **SPD: 136.65 (-5) =131.65**

 **Poin: 28**

 **[STAT: [Kyo Byakūgan] +10.5 DEX per Lvl, +1 SPD per Lvl, [Confident] +10 INT, +5 STR, -5 WIS (Disable)** **》** **[Broken Heart] -5 Semua Poin, -1000 HP Bar dan HP Max, [The Pure One] +20 WIS, +5 INT , +50% DEX, [Uzumaki] 20% Exp tambahan pengalaman [Fuinjutsu], 100 CP per Lvl.]**

 **《** **Boruto Uzumaki-Hyūga adalah Anak dari Nanadaime Hokage dan Byakugan no Hime, dia selalu tersenyum dan menggunakan [Arrogant Face] untuk menutupi kesedihan di hatinya, dia Kakak yang tergolong Impian bagi semua adik di dunia, dia adalah seorang SISCON tingkat Dewa. Himawari adiknya yang selalu ingin ia lindungi dari orang yang ingin melukai atau menyakitinya, dia paling benci orang yang telah membuat adiknya mengeluarkan air mata yaitu.. Ayahnya sendiri.. Naruto Uzumaki.** **》**

 **[Money: 3670 Ryo.]**

 _Heh, apa maksud tanda Question '?' Ini?_

 **..Kau pasti merasa anehkan Poin LUK-mu bertanda Question? Itu memang benar dan kau tidak salah lihat, Itu karena sebuah [Booster] [Fortuna Bless] yang berada di lehermu..**

 _Apa ini?_ Pikirnya, saat ia memegang kalungnya.

 **..Ya itu berada dalam kalung bautmu, jadi kau memiliki keberuntungan yang besar di saat tertentu. Ya sudah sampai di situ saja, kita sudah melenceng dari topik. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu "Apa kau sudah tidak ingin berada di Konohagakure?"..**

 **[Yes] [No]**

"Ya.. Aku sudah muak tinggal di sini.. " Dia menekan **[Yes]** dengan wajah blank, pandangan kosong dan setitik air mata keluar dari matanya.

 _ **PING!**_

 **..Langsung menjawab ya? Kukira kau ingin sedikit waktu untuk berpikir.. ya sudah akan kukirimkan sebuah Pack.**

 **N.B: Setelah kau membuka Box, bersiap-siaplah, bawalah apa yang penting, jangan membawa perlatan Ninja, karena kami akan menyiapkannya, setelah selesai ambillah [Crystal Teleport] dan pilihlah destinasi [Valley of the End].**

 **The Time Traveller**

 **Out]**

Dengan ini, Boruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya, _Apa dia tau semua yang kulakukan?_

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Kau menerima sebuah Box!]**

 **[Open?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung menekan **[Yes]**.

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Kau membuka sebuah Box]**

 **》** **Katana [Stromdancer] Quality: Unique**

 **》** **System [SyLiA] Quality: Handmade-Limited**

 **》** **Gear [SkyWalker] Quality: Rare**

 **》** **Skill Book Rank C - S**

 **》** **Skill Scroll Rank D - S**

 **》** **Intermidate Potion Pack B**

 **》** **Crystal Teleport Quality: Common**

 **》** **Money: 900000 Ryo**

Dengan itu, semua yang ada di daftar muncul di lantai kamar tidur Boruto.

"Bagaimana caraku membawa semua ini?" Dia menggaruk kepalanya lalu..

"Aha! Pakai **[Inventory]** -"

 _ **PING!**_

Setelah munculnya panel penyimpanan barang, dia memasukkan semua yang ada ke dalamnya, lalu mengclose panel itu. Ya kecuali **[Crystal Teleport]**.

Semuanya, mulai dari baju, bahan makanan dan sebuah foto. Fotonya, Himawari, Hinata dan -Boruto benci mengakuinya- Naruto. Uzumaki Family. The **Broken** Home. Dia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam **[Inventory]**.

Dia sudah siap pergi. Tapi,

Dia merogoh **[Hip Pouch]** , mengambil 20 buah **[Kibaku Fuda]**.

 _Apa ini bagus? Selama ini aku tidak pernah memeriksa barang-barang yang tidak Is-_

 **[Karena melakukan sesuatu [Meneliti [Kibaku Fuda]], Skill [Observe] telah diciptakan.]**

 **[Observe (Active) | Lvl 1/100 | Exp 0.0%]**

 **[Teliti, Memeriksa, Mendeskripsikan [Item], [Combat-Player], [Non-Combat Player].]**

 **[(Active) Semakin tinggi Lvl, semakin banyak informasi yang di dapat.]**

" **[Observe]**.."

 **[Kibaku Fuda (10/20) || Quality: Low.]**

 **[Sebuah kertas peledak yang di gunakan, dengan menyalurkan chakra ke dalamnya.]**

 **[Range/AoE: 5-10 M.]**

 **[Skill [Observe], Telah naik 1 Level.]**

 **[Kibaku Fuda (10/20) || Quality: Very Low.]**

 **[Sebuah kertas peledak yang di gunakan, dengan cara menyalurkan Chakra ke dalamnya, melemparnya dengan Kunai dan bisa memvariasikan ledakan.]**

 **[Range/AoE: 1-5 M.]**

"Coba lagi **[Observe]**..]

 **[Kibaku Fuda (10/20) || Quality: Low.]**

 **[Sebuah kertas peledak yang di gunakan, dengan cara menyalurkan Chakra ke dalamnya, melemparnya dengan Kunai dan bisa memvariasikan ledakan.]**

 **[Range/AoE: 5-10 M.]**

 **[Damage: 200-250 HP.]**

 **[Kibaku Fuda (10/20) || Quality: Very Low.]**

 **[Sebuah kertas peledak yang di gunakan, dengan cara menyalurkan Chakra ke dalamnya, melemparnya dengan Kunai dan bisa memvariasikan ledakan.]**

 **[Range/AoE: 1-5 M.]**

 **[Damage: 150-200 HP]**

"Ini berguna untuk Informasi, aku akan terus menaikkan Levelnya." Gumamnya.

Lalu ia menempelkan **[Kibaku Fuda]** versi ledakan terkecil, itu ke seluruh ruangan, sudut ruangan, langit-langit, lemari, komputernya. Semuanya. Hanya tertinggal satu buah.

Dia lalu mengambil Fotonya dan aya-Naruto, kemudian dia meletakkannya di depan jendela terbuka yang menghadap podium Ujian Chuunin.

Dia memegang **[Crystal Teleport]** , lalu..

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Kau mengaktifkan [Crystal Teleport], kemana kau akan pergi?]**

"Valley of the End."

 **[Destinasi Valley of the End di pilih, Yakin akan pergi?]**

 **[Warning! Setelah menggunakan ini [Crystal Teleport] akan menghilang!]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Sebelum dia menjawab. Ia menyalakan satu **[Kibaku Fuda]** yang tergantung di langit-langit dengan sebuah tali, dengan korek api (kertas peledak mudah meledak jika terkena api).

 _ **Css~~**_

 _ **Crrrss~~ Crrrrsss~~**_

"Ya.. "

 _ **FLASH!**_

~《 》~

 **《** **Podium Chuunin Exam** **》** **《** **1.00 PM** **》**

".. Karena Mitsuki menyerah. Pemenangnya Sarada Uchiha!"

"Yatta!"

"WOHOOO!"

"OUWOOOHHH!"

"SHANAROO!"

 _Tunggu Boruto, setelah ini aku akan ke-_ , Pikiran Sarada terhenti ketika..

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

Terdengarlah suara ledakan yang cukup besar, membuat seluruh Podium membatu. Lalu...

 _ **WUSH~ WUSH~ WUSH~ WUSH~ WUSH~ WUSH~**_

 _ **WUSH~ WUSH~ WUSH~ WUSH~ WUSH~ WUSH~**_

 _ **PYAAAR!**_

Sebuah pigora foto, tiba-tiba mendarat dan pecah di tengah-tengah Arena. Sarada mendekati pigora itu, lalu mengambilnya. Mata Sarada melebar. Ini..

Foto Boruto dengan Ayahnya, Naruto.

 _ **DEG!**_

Hatinya sakit, tubuhnya otomatis bergerak, melompat, dengan tujuan rumah Boruto.

"Sarada!" Teriak Sakura kepada anaknya, yang tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari podium.

 _Boruto, Boruto.. BORUTO!_ Ucap Sarada di hatinya.

Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan ledakan itu, mengaktifkan Byakugannya ke arah Sarada pergi.

 _ **DEG!**_

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin Byakugan ini salah melihat. Melihat bahwa rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya kamar Boruto. Sudah hangus terbakar.

Tubuhnya otomatis mengendong Himawari, lalu meluncur, menyusul Sarada.

"Hinata!" Dia menghiraukan teriakkan suaminya, terus melompat, berlari dengan tujuan rumahnya.

Naruto menyusulnya dari belakang, diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di sudah bisa melihat lubang besar, di rumahnya. Tepatnya kamar milik putranya. Air mata mulai meluncur dari matanya. Himawari ia turunkan, lalu berlari dan melompat ke arah lubang kamar anaknya.

Di sanalah, ia melihat Sarada yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Boruto.

"Sarada.." Ucapannya terhenti ketika Sarada memeluknya dengan erat.

"Boruto.. Boruto tidak ada Hiks hiks.." Dia membalas pelukannya, tidak menghiraukan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto, dari belakang.

" _Kaa-chan_.." Panggil malaikat kecilnya. Himawari yang masuk ke dalam lewat pintu kamar Boruto. Yang anehnya tidak ikut hancur. Membawa sepucuk surat. Menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

 **[Dear** _ **Kaa-sama**_ **]**

 **[Maaf,** _ **Kaa-sama**_ **. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi tinggal di tempat ini, jadi aku pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja, karena aku sudah punya tujuan baru. Dan jangan mencariku** _ **Kaa-sama**_ **, aku akan mampir kalau sempat. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan ini; Kau harus tidur dengan cukup agar dirimu sehat, makan dengan cukup dan bervitamin agar tidak terkena penyakit lagi hehe.. kau juga harus membahagiakan Hima, jangan bersedih karena aku, yang terakhir sampaikan kepadanya aku menyayanginya dan selalu mengawasinya dimana saja aku berada..]**

 **[N.B: Tolong berikan surat yang ada di lantai bawah, di atas meja makan kepada Sarada]**

 **[Hug-kiss from Boruto Hyūga]**

 **[Your Children for 4ever]**

 _Kaa-sama_? Boruto tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu, biasanya dia di panggil dengan sebutan; _Kaa-chan_ atau _Okaa-san_ , saat kecil dulu. Hanya satu jawabannya. Boruto. Sudah. Berubah.

" **BORUTO!** "

Air matanya semakin deras dan setelah itu. Gelap.

"Hinata!"

".. Bang.. Kau.. Kita.."

~《 》~

 **《** **Valley of the End** **》** **《** **1.30 PM** **》**

 _ **FLASH!**_

Sebuah kilauan tiba-tiba datang, lalu menghilang disertai munculnya seorang berambut pirang cerah, bermata Blue-Sapphire, Boruto Hyūga namanya sekarang, dia membuang marga Uzumaki-nya dan menggantikannya dengan Hyūga.

" **[Status]**.. "

 _ **PING!**_

 **[Boruto Hyūga | Lvl 28 | Exp 95.98%]**

 **[Class: The Lone Gamer]**

 **[Title: Genin (+10% Exp saat Misi)]**

 **[Affiliation: Konohagakure no sato]**

 **[HP: 3019/5746] - 1000 = [2019/4746]**

 **[CP: 1920/8258]**

 **[MP: 2000/2000]**

 **STR: 56 (-5) (+5) = 56**

 **VIT: 86 (-5) (+10) = 91**

 **DEX: 78 (-5) (+15.6) (+39) = 132.6**

 **INT: 67 (-5) (+30) (+5) = 97**

 **WIS: 12 (-5) (+20) = 27**

 **LUK: ? (-5) = ?**

 **SPD: 136.65 (-5) =131.65**

 **Poin: 28**

 **[STAT: [Kyo Byakūgan] +10.5 DEX per Lvl, +1 SPD per Lvl, [The Loner] +30 INT, -5% mendapat [Reputation] (Disable)** **》** **[Broken Heart] -5 Semua Poin, -1000 HP Bar dan HP Max, [The Pure One] +20 WIS, +5 INT , +50% DEX, [Hyūga] +20% tambahan Exp saat menggunakan [Byakugan], per Lvl, +20% tambahan Exp saat menggunakan [Jyūken].]**

 **《** **Boruto Hyūga adalah Anak dari Nanadaime Hokage dan Byakugan no Hime. Karena, Hatinya yang kecewa karena ayahnya, dia pergi dari Konoha dengan tujuan baru.** **》**

 **[Money: 90** **3670 Ryo.]**

" _BORUTO!_ "

 _ **DEG!**_

Tangannya, bergerak otomatis menuju dada kirinya, mencengkramnya kuat, saat tiba-tiba suara yang ia kenal terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Kaa-chan_ " Gumamnya.

~《 》~

《T》

《B》

《C》

《"Saat kau mengenal kasih sayang , kau juga menanggung resiko kebencian" [Itachi Uchiha].》

~《 》~

A/N: Nggak ada kata spesial.

AKHIR KATA...

 **《** **Mind to Review?** **》**


End file.
